Because of You
by Aquamarine310
Summary: Draco and Hermione both have their secrets. What happens when curiosity ignites and more than what is expected is found.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That is all J.K. Rowlings.

**Chapter 1**

'It feels so good to be back somewhere safe,' thought the brunette with chocolate brown eyes.

"Hermione, how have you been?" the girl turned around and smiled.

Running up to the boy with messy black here and emerald eyes she said, "I've been better, Harry. How about you?"

"I've been better too."

"Look Harry I'll meet up with you later. If you see Ron or Ginny tell 'em I said hi. I have to go to the Head's Compartment; I'm head girl."

"Really? We told you, you'd be head girl. See, you had nothing to worry about."

"Yea, I know. Well, see you later"

3333333333333333333333

Hermione was sleeping in the head's compartment when a blue and silver blond walked through the door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't know it all Granger. We all knew she would make it here, just hoped she would die over the summer though."

"Well, atleast you complimented me, Malfoy. What are you doing here….. Don't tell me. You're head boy? Well, that certainly wasn't expected."

"I guess than you really aren't the know it all than, are you?"

"I guess I am since I think you're father was the one to bribe your way up here. Certainly intellect has nothing to do with it."

She was then shocked to see a very red Malfoy. "YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR MY FAMILY; SO DON'T ASSUME YOU DO!"

The boy in front of her than stormed out leaving behind a girl in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is all J.K. Rowlings.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

"_Don't you disobey me girl. You're lucky I'm still with you after all you've done. You're lucky I haven't dumped you yet. You are not to disobey me. Do you understand?_

_The brunette in front just whimpered._

"_Do you understand?" The 6 foot 2 in tall, chestnut colored hair man yelled._

_---------_

Hermione sat up on her bad and sweaty and scared. She looked at the clock and saw that is was 3:52 a.m.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked herself the rest of the night.

'I am in Hogwarts now. I have nothing to worry about.'

33333333333333333333333333333333333

The next morning Draco climbed out of bed and heard the shower on in his common room.

Flashback

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy please come with me," said Professor McGonagall.

She led the way up to the fifth floor to a dead end of an unknown hallway.

"This is your new common room. You will be sharing it with each other. I know you both don't get along with each other. But, please, try. You never know you could end up friends in the end," This earned a snicker from Malfoy and a glare back at him from Hermione, "Your stuff is already there. You will have separate rooms but will share a bathroom and common room. The password is 'misunderstood'."

At this a door appeared out of nowhere from the wall.

Hermione stepped in first than Malfoy. He had to push her inside because she just stood in the entrance in shock.

In front of them was a maroon and silver stripped room with matching furniture. Every piece was maroon with silver trimming. It was gorgeous. The room contained three doors. Two had had engravings of the heads' names and the other was supposedly the bathroom.

Malfoy then put his arm over Hermione's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I guess it's just you and me, Granger."

Hermione jumped a mile and pure fear could be seen in her eyes.

End Flashback

'I wonder what the fear was about,' though Malfoy, but stopped when he heard someone singing.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

'Hmmm…. I wonder why Granger is singing that,' wondered Malfoy, 'Does it have something to do with the fear in her eyes before?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This song is by Kelly Clarkson. Please review. Love 33333.


	3. AN

I'm sorry everyone… I wrote this story thinking I would have the time to write it. But I don't I have 5 books to read for French, 2 for English, 2 essays 4 50 page outlines, 1 book for US Hist, a research paper, research poster, a powerpoint, and abstract. I am so sorry I will probably continue it later

333333

Aquamarine310


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is all J.K. Rowlings.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

'_Hmmm…. I wonder why Granger is singing that,' wondered Malfoy, 'Does it have something to do with the fear in her eyes before?'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Hermione thought she was alone on the balcony, so she kept singing. She picked one song after another and kept singing and also started dancing. While dancing she turned around and saw Malfoy staring at her with a look in his eyes she couldn't place._ Why would he stare at me like that._

They atarted a each other for another moment but it seemed like days before they stopped. Malfoy came over to her and leaned in. Closing her eyes she felt his lips on hers. It was _bliss_. But then she realized what was happening and pushed him away.

He looked up confused and stared at her again. And then he saw the fear in her eyes for the second time that day. The fear he had just seen a few moments ago. Stepping back he said, "So you can sing? Not bad for someone like you."

Hermione saw him leave and collapsed on the ground. _What have you done to me father? Why did you do this to me?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco went back to his room and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and saw Granger's face full of fear. _I will find out your secret Granger. I will do anything to find it out._


End file.
